1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch pen, a method and an apparatus for supporting various touch functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices adopting a touch screen have been widely used. In general, a touch screen refers to a screen installed with a device that allows the input of touch point information when a user's hand or a specific object touches the screen without using a keyboard or a mouse. The function of the touch screen may be achieved by attaching a touch panel to a normal display screen. This touch screen is widely used for portable electronic devices that can hardly adopt an input means, such as a mouse or a keyboard.
The electronic devices have provided various functions, such as painting or handwriting on the touch screen. It is not easy to accurately touch a desired point with a finger in small portable electronic devices. Accordingly, the user demands more accurate and various touch input means. Currently, various touch pens have been introduced to meet the user's demand for accuracy touch inputs. However, typical touch pens cannot satisfy the user's demand for various touch inputs.